Harry Potter, son of Yig
by Belowyn
Summary: During his Occlumency sessions with Snape Harry finds out the truth about his family and it changes everything. Small Oneshot in celebration of H.P. Lovecraft's 125th Birthday!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or the Cthulhu Myth**

 **Since today is the 125** **th** **birthday of H.P. Lovecraft I thought I would write something for it.**

"Legilimens!" Snape snarled and immediately Harry felt the invading presence in his mind. It was tearing apart anything that may have posed as 'mental barrier' and started rummaging through Harry's memories.

Being chased by his cousin. Being chased up a tree by Aunt Marge's dog. Being beaten for being too good at school. Being beaten for being bad at school. Floating through a vast underground city cast in an eerie blueish glow... Wait what?

For a moment Harry was confused. He had never been near any caves, even when his Elementary School had done a trip to one the Dursleys always had found an excuse for him to be exempt from them. Not withstanding the fact that there weren't any cities like this on earth, yet here he was.

He was floating through one and could even make out the details of the city below.

From below Harry could make out hissing sounds and he wondered if maybe him being a Parselmouth would enable him to understand the hissing once he got closer to it. It seemed to be almost like a chant for a ritual of some sort. Hiss, silence, Hiss, silence.

His flight slowed down and he started to descent towards the central building of the city. It looked almost like an Aztec temple he had once seen on the Television when his relatives had gone out to eat and had left him in Privet Drive.

Large steps led up to a central structure and on each of the steps stood a hooded figure moving its body to the rhythm of the chanting. The closer he got to the figures the more he could decipher the chanting. It was indeed Parsel or at least some form of it. However it sounded like it was an old dialect or prototype version of Parsel.

§Yig, Father of Snakes! Save us in our time of need! Yig, Father of Snakes! Save us in our time of need!§

Yig? Who was Yig and why was he, Harry, here? A loud deep booming hiss filled the city and the figures stopped their chanting. It didn't fill Harry with dread as he thought would have happened. No, it filled him with a feeling of familiarity and finally returning home after a long journey.

§My son! I have finally found you. Too long you have been kept away from me. Now you have returned to me and now we can reclaim what has been taken from us too long and save our people from this cave they have been locked in!§

Harry waited for one of the hooded figures to answer, but nothing happened. For several minutes Harry's instincts battled over what was more important. Staying 'hidden', as if that was possible flying high over a ritual or understanding what was going on... and where was Professor Snape and his attack on his mind?

Finally Harry's curiosity won. §Mhh... Sorry, but are you talking with me?§ He asked into the empty air.

§Yes, my son!§ The voice answered.

§I think you are mistaken! I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, sir. If you allow my question but where are we? I mean a minute or so ago I was in this class room being 'taught' Occlumens and then in an instant I am here in this cave.§

If snakes could laugh it would have sounded something like that. It, whatever it was laughed and the sound filled the whole cave. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw that the hooded figures were bowing down and seemed to shake from laughter too.

§You are my son, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter! You are in K'n-yan. The home of my children.§

§But how? As far as I know my parents are dead and neither of them could speak Parsel... and where exactly is K'n-yan?§

§When my people roamed freely there hadn't been a name for it except for K'n-yan. Today the humans are living here and have given it a different name.

As for why I am calling you my son is that your parents were my most loyal followers on the outside world. Not many follow the ancient ways but your parents did.

You, being able to understand the true language is prove for that. Only those blessed by me can understand and speak.

Your parents were loyal and so I gifted them with a child. Therefore you are my child.§

Harry thought about it and even though he searched with all his heart every instinct told him that this 'Yig' was telling the truth. It was just fundamental. This was Yig and he was telling him the truth. Period.

Still suspended in mid-air Harry nodded. The moment he had done so he descended further until his feet touched the ground. The ground felt weird as if it were solid and yet liquid. Straight yet non-euclidean.

Harry started to climb the stairs. From time to time he glanced left and right at the hooded figures. They were large humanoid people with scales where their skin should have been and large forked tongues that flashed forward like a snake's would.

The ascent of the stairs took an eternity yet was over in an instant. Harry had to duck through ginormous gates and into what he had believed to be a temple. When he had passed through he stood at the edge of a large valley.

§This is the valley of Ngoth. Only a few handful of mortals have ever gazed upon it and even fewer have survived it.§ The voice belonging to Yig said and now Harry had the first opportunity to look at Yig in all his horrific beauty.

In the centre of the valley lay a creature that could have easily swallowed Hogwarts whole. It looked like a cross breed of human and snake although Harry had the distinct feeling that this Yig would take that as an insult.

The snake-being opened its yellow eyes and looked at Harry.

§My son let me look at you. Yes, just like your human father and mother!§

§Thank you... I guess... Mmh... not to be rude or anything but won't my 'teacher' notice me being gone for so long?§

§No he won't. For him only mere seconds will pass and he will have no recollection of anything out of the ordinary. You, however, will have full memories of what has transpired here today. It will help you on your further journey.§

§What will you have me do?§

§You will return to this school of yours with your pitiful mortal magic. You will gather more followers and when the time comes you will open the gates to this dimension and save us from this cave.§

Harry felt a warm buzzing in the back of his mind as ideas and concepts started to flood his mind. He could see it all and it was beautiful.

He could see his father and his mother in a temple like the one he had seen just minutes ago. They looked happy as they worshipped Yig. He could see them receiving the blessing that would result in him. He saw them performing their usual services in the privacy of their home. He saw himself getting born, which was a very weird feeling Harry decided.

And then Harry knew what he had to do and it would be magnificent. Harry nodded and felt the approval radiating from Yig and it was the best feeling Harry had ever felt.

Harry walked out of the valley and back onto the stairs. He started floating upwards and soon the cave started to fade from view and the class room at Hogwarts reappeared. In front of him stood Professor Snape, his wand still pointed at Harry and with a feral snarl Harry pushed Snape from his mind.

The Professor stumbled backwards too shocked from being pushed out of that brat's mind that he didn't realise that Harry had begun to stalk forward wand at the ready.


End file.
